Haptic effects are used to enhance the interaction of an individual with an electronic device. Haptic effects enable the user to experience a touch sensation, which is typically generated by an actuator embedded in the device. Recent innovations have enabled the development of haptic actuators that generate an electrostatic force (ESF), which creates a capacitive coupling between a charged electrode and the electrically conductive tissues of a human. This capacitive coupling stimulates the skin and provides a tactile sensation. However, these ESF haptic actuators require a high voltage signal (e.g., 100-2000 Volts or higher) to generate an electrostatic force that is large enough to be felt by a user. Generating and delivering such a high voltage signal requires high voltage amplifiers, high voltage electrical components, and significant battery resources. These components are expensive and bulky, which results in packaging problems as manufacturers try to reduce the size of their components and devices.
Additionally, many devices having haptic actuators require a sensor to determine a condition upon which to deliver a haptic effect. The requirement of a separate sensor adds even more expense, complexity, and bulk to devices and systems that include haptic actuators.
Another issue with prior art haptic actuators, especially actuators that deliver haptic effects using electrostatic forces, is that they are typically rigid and do not lend themselves to sensing pressure. Nor do they have the flexibility to adapt to flexible or irregular substrates. These prior art devices have limited applications.